


Easter Wolf

by Akinasky



Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Kid Fic, M/M, Negasonic Teenage Warhead is named Claudia, Stiles and Derek have three children, holiday fic, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Derek loves being a full shift werewolf except when Stiles makes it a joke for the kids.





	Easter Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Picture Prompt from the Facebook AO3 Prompt group.

Being a full shift werewolf was a great honor, it was something that other werewolves yearned for because only the oldest most powerful families had the ability. The issue was that it was something of a pain in the ass because they lived in California where wolves weren’t supposed to be, they would have been better off going somewhere else but this was home to his family and his pack so Derek would just deal with the annoyances that come.

Derek loved having the ability and used it for Full Moon runs and official meet and greets because it was intimidating for even werewolves to see someone shift from a wolf into a man. Then as he stood nude in front of people, that would leave them off kilter, it did a lot of good over the years when it came time for gatherings and politics. Stiles was always there at his side with clothes but he enjoyed the show far too much to call it quits before he had too, plus he knew the kind of reputation the Hale-McCall wolves had because of having a full shift wolf in its midst.

Being a full shift werewolf was all about power and honor and grace.

Then they had children, Claudia came first with her sullenness and all the Hale qualities they could have ever imagined but with Stiles’s tenacity and intelligence, carried by Cora but genetically both Stiles and Derek thanks to some intense science that Lydia had brought to the table. She was going to break every heart ever, starting with her fathers and her aunts and uncles. Then they found Ana and Matteo abandoned because they were mutants in a world that couldn’t stand anything that was different. Derek and Stiles gratefully took them in and gave them a home, which only made their house one full of chaos and noise of children. Derek loved every minute of it.

As a side effect, being a full shift werewolf suddenly wasn’t this great ‘honor’ and responsibility anymore. Derek was ‘horsey’ because Stiles is a jerk and made him shift for the kids all the time but this has got to be the worst.

Easter is basically a ridiculous event where people hide hard boiled eggs or plastic eggs filled with chocolate around the house or the outdoors and children found them, hoping to get as many as they could. Some of the fights between the pack kids got so bad that Derek and Stiles had to start writing each child’s name on their eggs and letting them at it but this year, this time Stiles and the kids had made a whole new low for Derek’s full shift and he didn’t know if he should bite Stiles in the ass for this or kiss him when he was back in human form.

He could do both, Derek thought.

Claudia was thirteen and this was probably going to be one of her last egg hunts, mostly because she was really struggling recently and they didn’t want to force her into anything she didn’t want to do but the twins who eight years old and still unsullied by preteen hormones loved the Easter egg hunt.

And they loved their basket carrier.

Stiles convinced the twins to ask their father if he would full shift and be their ‘wolfy egg guardian’ and because he was a sucker, he said yes. Now Derek was out in the back yard of the Sheriff’s house with one basket tied to his side and the other clamped in his mouth.

Stiles started laughing again as Derek spun to quickly to glare at him and a couple eggs fell out of the basket. Ana cried out, “Daddy, don’t ruin my pretty eggs.”

“Yeah Derek,” Stiles chortled. Derek stared into his husband’s gaze, growling at the indecency of this whole affair. Oh yeah, Stiles was getting bit in the ass and kicked out of their bed for this. Stiles rolled his eyes, clearly unconcerned that a dangerous predator was imagining his death at the moment.

Yeah, this full wolf form thing was _such an honor_ until you become the basket holding lunatic who did everything for his children, including make an idiot of himself because his husband was a jerk sometimes. Derek loved Stiles more than life itself and was grateful for everything they’d done together and survived together but there were times when his sense of humor left a lot to be desired.

Then it only got worse because the other pack families came over to see the spectacle and the laughter double and tripled very quickly. Derek hunched in on himself and he made the decision to turn bac because this was too much. He didn’t want to be the entertainment for the rest of the pack.

Then Ana and Matteo found a couple more eggs and cried out enthusiastically as they trotted back over to where Derek was standing, tail going between his legs just a little and they each dropped the eggs inside. Ana reached around Derek’s neck to give him a little girl hug that smelled like pack and sweetness so he leaned into the embrace and she kissed the side of his snout, “Daddy Wolf, you are the best Daddy in the whole wide world. You are better than Uncle Scott and Papa. You are better than all the aunts and uncles in the pack,” she said while Derek huffed a laugh when Scott gasped in horrified shock. He was the cool uncle, to be unseated by Derek was the highest of disasters.

“What happened?” Stiles asked and Scott repeated what Ana said and he spoke, “Oh really? Well then maybe I won’t hide eggs for you little brats next year.” He was all bluster and they all knew it. Ana just kissed Derek again while Matteo hugged him from the other side, singing his praises as well and then all the laughter in all the world couldn’t touch him.

This may have been a joke, something for Stiles to make fun of him for and that was okay because he was going to get Stiles back for this, it was just a part of who they were. So, even though this was a joke, it didn’t really matter because knowing his children were happy and safe and he was providing for them, that was the most basic of instincts and it made the wolf preen under the attention. He held his head high and pranced around after the kids while they gathered every last egg while the laughter turned into cheers as Ana and Matteo tried to find the last of the eggs. With the especially hard eggs that Stiles hid specifically to outsmart Claudia, Derek would point towards them with his nose while his teenage daughter laughed and hugged him too. She turned and stuck her tongue out at Stiles who marched out towards them. As sullen as she was about searching for eggs, playing with ‘Wolf Daddy’ suddenly made it a lot more fun for her.

“Don’t cheat Derek! They can do this and they don’t need you doing all the hard looking.”

Derek put the basket down that was hanging from his mouth and he stretched out his canine jaw a little at the release of tension before he turned and woofed at Stiles.

“Don’t you start with me mister,” Stiles said pointing down at him.

Derek moved over next to Stiles’s side and rubbed against him, sniffing around the edge of his pants just to distract Stiles then when he was reaching down to pull the other basket off the harness Stiles put on Derek earlier, the werewolf bit his husband in the ass. Stiles screeched while everyone howled with laughter and Derek took off away from his husband who was still prancing around trying ridiculously to soothe the ache.

Yes, being a full shift werewolf was an honor and a great responsibility but if he couldn’t use it to be a good father and a playful husband, then what was the point?

It was a good reminder.


End file.
